Facing the past
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: What is it like to live in a world of pain and fear? Trunks tells his story.


**A/N:This is the first Dragonball fanfic I've ever written, but years after watching DBZ, I've come to realize just how beautiful it is; the characters are amazing, the story is well-developed, and there will never be another anime like it. It was one of my first animes, and I have a huge love for it in my heart. So, here I am with a tribute to Trunks, my favorite character. Oneshot **

* * *

Nothing has been the same since the Z Warriors died. The world needed them and they all died. Goku, the great hero that Mother speaks so passionately of, is dead. I've never met him, but a hero like that would be nice in this hell-hole of a world. Here, if you try to be a hero or anybody-you die, because of them-the Androids, the worst beings to ever come into existence.

They have laid waste to my world. Gohan and I are the only ones left-the only fighters left. Gohan speaks of a world where things were better. He speaks of a happy time where my father, his friend Krillin, his mentor Piccolo and his own father are around. I don't understand his meaning-and it's natural that I don't understand-the world now is hell.

Today was an ordinary day-I spoke to my mother, talked to Gohan and helped him fight the Androids. Gohan lost his left arm and we had to hide from the Androids. Then we had to head back home and resumed our training. Then there was a huge explosion. Then Gohan knocked me out and when I awoke, he was nowhere to be found.

He didn't explain why-he just left me behind. It is raining by the time I go into the desiccated wasteland of the city. Buildings lie in ruins, some abandoned, others inhabited by terrified civilians who do their best to stay out of the Androids' gaze. I see a child dead-evidently a victim who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Gohan!" I call. No sign of him. Where is he?

"Gohan!" I cry. Again, no reply. Anxiety is building itself up in my heart to a terrifying degree.

I fly down to the ground, looking around for him, and then I see it-a figure in a puddle of water; an unmoving lifeless figure-messy black hair, wearing his father's orange jumpsuit-it is him.

"No," I whisper softly, my blue eyes watering with unshed tears.

He is dead, I know it, he's dead. Gohan, my mentor, teacher, and friend, is gone. I kneel over his lifeless body and sob into it. "Why did you have to go fight them alone, Gohan? Why? You knew you were going to die! Why'd you have to go leave me alone?"

I have no one anymore. I'm all alone...the words sink into my mind as sadness floods through me, then anger-and then a burning hatred as suddenly my energy goes up-and suddenly I have become a super saiyan like Gohan.

I know what I have to do. I must prevent what has happened from ever taking place. I will save them all-Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, Goku, and my father-I must save them.

* * *

So I head to the past, determined to correct the future. Frieza arrives on earth like I expected him to. I wipe the floor with him-the rest is just too easy. The others look at me with suspicious eyes.

"Who are you?" My father deamnds.

"Sorry...I can't tell you..." I mutter, looking away from him. It's heart-wrenching to see my father for the first time and realize he doesn't even know who I am. Well, may as well earn their trust now. We all wait for an hour or so, and then Goku arrives-the legendary Goku, a person I've always wanted to see. He looks just like mother described him-black hair and gentle eyes. At first, it's hard for me to believe such a kind-looking person could be so powerful.

But I feel it emanating from him. 'This man,' I think, 'has the power to stop it all from coming to pass.'

The two of us meet and exchange words. I tell him who I am and he's remarkable. I hope he'll stay alive in the next three years-I wish him the best of luck as I head back to the future. I wish to change this despicable future-I still have hope, because without hope, there's no reason in living.

**Trunks is an amazing character who's been through so much. Anyone else find it interesting how Rini and Trunks both appear around the same time from bad futures? Review and read if you wish. **


End file.
